This invention relates to an automatic cigarette case which can be operated by one hand for withdrawing and lighting a cigarette. It mainly consists of a cigarette case which can hold a plurality of cigarettes, a turning device for handling the cigarette, a revolving device and a lighting device. In use, the cigarettes are first arranged in order inside the cigarette case. The turning device mainly consists of a turning drum. The drum is provided with a recess portion for holding one cigarette. The cigarette can be rotated from inside to outside of the case. The turning drum is provided with an axle in the axial direction. The axle is used for pivotally connecting to the case. The turning drum is located on the notch at the edge of the cigarette case, which is arranged in parallel with and touching the cigarettes inside the case. When the recess portion is rotated to the inside of the case, the cigarette inside the case may enter the recess portion. The revolving device is provided with a blocking member, which is located at one end of the turning drum (outside of the cigarette case). By rotating the turning drum and the blocking member, the cigarette inside the recess portion can be revolved. The lighting device is provided inside the turning drum at a location that is convenient to light the cigarette. In use, the recess portion of the turning drum is rotated inside of the cigarette case, (if it is already inside the case, this step is not required), allowing a cigarette to enter and stay inside the recess portion. The turning drum can then be turned, allowing the cigarette and the recess portion to rotate to outside of case. When the lighting end of the cigarette touches the blocking member, the turning drum continues to rotate, and the other end of the cigarette departs from the recess portion and sticks up. By appropriate design, the stick-up cigarette stays at the lighting position ready to be lighted.
For a more detail description, the cigarette case can be provided with a push plate which can be pushed by the resiliency of a spring. The push plate pushes the cigarette into the recess portion of the turning drum. Despite simplicity, without the push plate will require the cigarette case to be tilted in order to refill the cigarette into the case.
Since the turning drum is pivotally connected to the case, when the cigarette inside the recess portion sticks up in the lighting position, it must be stopped. Therefore, suitable stopping block is provided so that the turning drum can be stopped in the correct position.
For the convenience of sealing, the turning drum is also provided with a lid. Between the lid and the turning drum is provided with a suitable driving device. When the lid is open, the driving device will rotate the turning drum. This driving device can satisfy the rotational requirement of the turning drum. If the lid is closed, the recess portion stays outside of the cigarette case. When the lid is open, the recess portion will rotate inside the case to hold the cigarette and return back to the outside of case. If the lid is not open, and the recess portion stays outside of the case, then when the lid is open, the recess portion will rotate to the outside of the case. In addition, the requirement depends on the design when closing the lid; the driving device can either rotate the recess portion or maintain its position.
The revolving device consists of a blocking member and a cigarette holder, which is located at one end of the turning drum. When the recess portion is rotated, the holder can hold the cigarette firmly, and allows it to stay between the blocking member and the holder. (this is the suitable position for the turning drum to be stopped.)
The lighting device is merely a cigarette lighter. When the cigarette revolved reaches the correct position, a finger can start the lighter. For the convenience of one-hand operation, the lighting device is also provided with a starting device, a press arm and a push arm. The starting device is designed based on the structure of the lighter. For lighters that only require pressing, the starting device can be a keypad. The starting device can also be eliminated, instead, the press arm can start the lighter directly. For lighters that require the striking of the wheels (designated as component 62 in all the drawings), the starting device shall consists of the pushing member and the pressing member. The press arm is a movable arm, which can press or ignite the lighter. The driving device of the press arm is an appropriate driving device and is provided between the turning drum and the press arm. The rotation of the lid drives the press arm.